Queen of Hearts (Disney)
For her live-action counterpart from 2010, see: Red Queen (Disney). The Queen of Hearts is the main antagonist of Disney's 13th full-length animated feature film Alice in Wonderland, which is based on the 1875 novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by the late Lewis Carroll. She is the tyrannical, oppressive, wrathful and deranged ruler of Wonderland, the wife of the King of Hearts, Alice's arch-nemesis. She was voiced by the late in the original film in her first and only villainous Disney role, and later by , who has also voiced other villains such as Carol Miller (also known as Mom) in Futurama, the Perfectionist in the Courage the Cowardly Dog series, and Agnes Skinner in The Simpsons. Appearance The Queen of Hearts is an obese woman with fair skin and black hair. She wears a gold crown and earrings, a red headband, and a black and red gown with black and yellow stripes at the bottom. Personality The Queen of Hearts is a very psychopathic, destructive, irrational and opprobrious person with an incredibly short temper. All of the residents of Wonderland are extremely mad and insane in some way, but the Queen of Hearts is the most dangerous of them all, by being the ruler of the land. She completely dominates her weak husband, the King of Hearts. She is also shown to be very deceiving, egotistical and manipulative, as she likes to hear the words "Yes, Your Majesty" and insists that "All ways are my (her) ways!". The Queen of Hearts is also shown to be rather immature, sociopathic, argumentative and hot-tempered, even in the face of Alice, as she is an incredibly impatient, domineering, oppressive and sensitive individual, prone to temper tantrums and (as stated above) rather evil. Like any insane person, she has huge mood swings, from content to enraged at a moment's notice. Her immediate solution to every problem is beheading, whether her roses have been planted white, she misses a shot in croquet or feels insulted in any way. Though she clearly overpowers her husband, the King of Hearts, he appears to be the only resident in Wonderland to have any affect on her actions and opinions, to the point where he can cease (or at least, delay) a beheading, as seen a few times throughout the film. With these facts, it can be concluded that the King is the only resident the Queen has any knowledgeable care for, interestingly. ''Alice in Wonderland'' In the film, the Queen appeared (as Alice puts it) to be a "fat, pompous, bad-tempered old tyrant". Her presence is all of the more striking because of how tiny her husband is made to look in comparison to her. Similar to the book, Alice meets three cards painting the roses red, since they planted white roses by mistake. When the Queen arrives, she orders those three cards beheaded, then challenges Alice to a game of croquet. The game is eventually spoiled by the Cheshire Cat. The Queen blames Alice for it, but before she can give the order, the King suggests holding a trial for Alice. The Queen grudgingly agrees. The Queen calls the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, and the Dormouse to witness, who hold an unbirthday party for her. During the party, the Cheshire Cat reappears and upsets the Dormouse. The Cheshire Cat runs everywhere, and in an attempt to crush the mouse, the King of Hearts manages to hit the Queen with the gavel. Of course, the Queen blames Alice for it, and is going to have her beheaded. However, Alice eats mushrooms that she had procured earlier, which make her grow much bigger. Although Rule #42 says that anyone more than a mile high must leave the court immediately, Alice feels free to call the Queen a "fat, pompous, bad-tempered old tyrant". Unfortunately, she subsequently shrinks down to her normal size, but flees and is able to escape out of her subconscious mind. The furious Queen, King, Card Soldiers and the other residents of Wonderland then chase after Alice out of her subconscious mind, but she gets away and they are later erased from existence for good after the entire sequence is supposedly revealed to be a dream. Other Appearances ''House of Mouse''/''Mickey's House of Villains'' The Queen appeared as a recurring guest in House of Mouse and one of the villains who aid Jafar in taking over in Mickey's House of Villains. In the film, when Jafar is defeated, she flees out of the House with the rest of the villains. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series ''Kingdom Hearts'' In Kingdom Hearts, Alice is put on trial for stealing the Queen's heart. Sora, Goofy, and Donald arrive, and they offer to find out the real thief. They gather a bunch of evidence, but the Queen disregards the evidence and has her army of playing cards attack them. After they defeat the cards, Alice is taken away by Riku because she is a Princess of Heart. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the Queen accuses Alice of stealing her memory. Sora, Goofy, and Donald arrive, and Sora insist that Alice did not do it. When the Queen demands to know who did it, Sora says he did it in order to take the blame away from Alice. Thus, the playing cards attacks him but he defeats them. Later, a Heartless arrives, and the heroes defeat it. Alice takes advantage of the Queen's amnesia to say the reason why Sora, Goofy, and Donald are there is because she called them to defeat the Heartless, who stole her memory. Not wanting to ruin her dignity, the Queen agrees with this and leaves. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The Queen of Hearts appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as well This time, she sends her Card Soldiers looking for three Heartless that startled her. The Card Soldiers then come back without finding the three Heartless then, she gets so furious and aggressive. On another visit to Wonderland, it shows that the Queen of Hearts is still looking for the Heartless from the last visit, still being unable to find them. ''Kingdom Hearts: coded'' The Queen appears in this game during the third episode, and it seems that her memories were stolen again. Though this time, it was because of the Bug Blox corrupting Wonderland. When Sora tries to explain the problem, however, the Queen of Hearts thinks that Sora used an army of special insects to steal her memories along with Alice's. Luckily, Sora manages to find the source of the dishonest corruption known as the Trickmaster and destroy it, allowing the Queen to regain her memories. However, as she is about to sentence Sora unfairly again, Alice helps him trick the Queen into believing they had been sent on a mission by her to recover her memories. Too stubborn to admit she was wrong, the Queen fell for the lie and allowed them to leave with their heads. Live Action Films ''Once Upon a Time'' Disney Parks The Queen of Hearts commonly appears in Disney Parks around the world, mostly in the Disney Villains brand of merchandise. A "meet-and-greet" character at Disneyland Resort and Tokyo Disneyland Resort, she is also an audio-animatronic in the Alice in Wonderland "dark ride" and sometimes joins in the Mad Hatter's musical chairs game (both in the former). In Walt Disney World, she makes appearances in the events and shows Disney Villains Mix and Mingle, Unleash the Villains, Club Villain, Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party, and has her own spell card in Walt Disney World's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. She also serves as the main basis of Tokyo Disney's Queen of Hearts Banquet Hall in March 8, 1986, and appears in the Dreaming Up! parade there in April 15, 2018. Trivia *She is ranked #15 in the Top 30 Disney Villains. *She was advertised as one of the most popular Disney villains and becoming a primary members of the Disney Villains franchise. *She is one of the only Disney Villains in Kingdom Hearts to not work with the Heartless at all. *She is the only villainous Disney character to be voiced by Verna Felton. As for Disney, Verna Felton mostly voiced good characters, such as the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella, Flora from Sleeping Beauty, and Winifred the Elephant from The Jungle Book, or at the very least, not villainous, such as Aunt Sarah from Lady and the Tramp (who is not a villain but a neutral character). *The Queen of Hearts is pictured on one of the 10 USA non-denominated commemorative postage stamps celebrating "Disney Villains", issued as a pane of 20 stamps on July 15, 2017. The set was issued in a single sheet of 20 stamps. The price of each stamp on day of issue was 49 cents. The other villains depicted in this issue are the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Honest John from Pinocchio, Lady Tremaine from Cinderella, Captain Hook from Peter Pan, Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmatians, Ursula from The Little Mermaid, Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, and Scar from The Lion King. *In an interview with the late gossip columnist , Walt Disney explained that the Queen of Hearts was somewhat based on Hopper's arch-rival , who was similarly ill-tempered and wore her dark hair in a bun. Navigation Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Wrathful Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Cheater Category:Crossover Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Spouses Category:Thugs Category:Extravagant Category:Master Orator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Leader Category:Disciplinarians Category:Abusers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:In Love Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Related to Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Dimwits Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Category:Insecure Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Possessor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mischievous Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Xenophobes Category:Non-Action Category:Affably Evil Category:Warlords Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Thought-Forms Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Usurper Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Power Hungry Category:Nameless Category:Inconclusive Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials